1. Field of the Invention
A pliers-type insulation stripping tool includes an adjusting device for adjusting the cutting profile provided by the knife edges of a stack of parallel lamellar cutting blades pivotally connected at one end with a knife holder for independent pivotal movement about a common pivot axis.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of insulation stripping tools are well known in the prior art, as shown, for example, by the U.S. patents to Schmode et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,911 and Hetland et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,836. The operability of the design, shown and described therein, has definitely been proven in practice. The insulating-stripping means is so shaped that tool-insulating members are arranged between a mouth formed by clamping jaws and that are arranged movably in the longitudinal mouth direction. The insulation members have a packet consisting of side-by-side lamellae with cutting edges, whereby on the reverse side of the lamellae packet, there adjoins a lamella guide device that is adapted to the profile of a conductor.
The disadvantage inherent in this insulating tool is represented by the fact that, for different cable or insulating layer thicknesses, one must build a lamella guide device that will be adapted to the particular profile of a conductor into the insulating tool in order to ensure optimum insulation or to prevent a separation of the cable or only partial insulation due to a lamella guide device that does not fit in with the particular cable cross-section.
The present invention was developed to provide an insulation stripping tool that will be suitable for the insulation of cables when working with the most widely differing cable cross-sections.
Using the invention-based insulating tool, one can easily adapt the insulating-stripping tool to a particular conductor cross-section with the help of the variable adjustable knife support cylinder.